


A New Situation

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [30]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crossroads, Death Threats, Demigod TommyInnit, Gen, Knight Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mention of Philzas healing powers, Mentioned Purpled, New World, Portals, Purpled & Sapnap are siblings, Sapnap is angry, Sapnap threatens Tommy, Stabbing Mention, Threats, Tommy can manipulate how people see reality, demigod Sapnap, kind of, sapnap has fire powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: “Welcome to Logstedshire” he instead said as he took a step away from the sword. He really didn’t need this night to become longer by him having to wake up Philza from getting stabbed at almost 4 AM. “My name is Tommy” he then added, the other still held his sword towards him, but he hadn’t followed when Tommy backed away.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Demigods [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	A New Situation

It was a dark wednesday night, and Tommy was standing with crossed arms by the crossroad. He had an exam in the morning, and as much as he wanted to believe Tubbo when he said he could do it, Tommy also knew he would need to  _ sleep _ to actually be able to answer any of the questions. 

So he wasn’t thrilled that he had to wait, and really he just hoped that whoever he was waiting for wouldn’t take long. He checked the clock again, 3.45 AM. Guess he wouldn’t be getting any sleep. At least Phil wouldn’t be mad at him for failing this quiz, if he asked he could probably stay home tomorrow too. He wouldn’t ask, but he knew he probably  _ could.  _

When a teenager turned up in front of him, Tommy was actually relieved. The guy himself couldn’t be much older than Tommy, but he was wearing armour as well as holding a sword and a shield, a bow and a quiver was thrown over his shoulders. 

“What the heck!?” the boy called out, and then Tommy had a sword to his neck. He knew he should be bothered by this, but he really wasn’t. He didn’t think that the teenager would hurt him, and if he did he could always be healed by Phil.

“Welcome to Logstedshire” he instead said as he took a step away from the sword. He really didn’t need this night to become longer by him having to wake up Philza from getting  _ stabbed _ at almost 4 AM. “My name is Tommy” he then added, the other still held his sword towards him, but he hadn’t followed when Tommy backed away.

“Take me back to the princes now” the boy demanded, he didn’t seem scared, more mad. “Captain Puffy and Hbomb will stop you either way, might as well let me back and I might spare your life” he continued, this was certainly new.

“Sorry, one way portal. You aren’t in the same world anymore. I’m not sure who any of the people you mentioned are, but if you want to share your name that would be nice” Tommy spoke, smiling politely, hoping to get through to the guy that he wasn’t actually a threat and that he didn’t  _ want to get stabbed _ .

“Liar!” the guy said Tommy hadn’t thought it would be that easy, but he had hoped, so he sighed before concentrating his powers on making the stranger believe his weapons were gone. Tommy couldn’t actually remove the weapons, but he could make it seem like it. 

The guy froze as the sword and shield disappeared, releasing his grip on the sword. Tommy swiftly nudged it away with his foot as the other seemed to become even madder, he turned his hands into fists, both of them suddenly burning, which was not good. Fire powers were cool, but not when they were focused on  _ him _ . Tommy swiftly made the guy not see them either. He faltered at that. 

“What the hell dude?” he said, the fire disappeared for real, and Tommy was glad, because he wasn’t sure for how long he could keep up the facade at 4 AM with no sleep. 

“I’ll give back the weapons if you start listening to me. I am an unarmed 13 year old boy, I am simply here to welcome you to town, at 4AM no less, so please play along so I can go to bed” Tommy spoke, the guy frowned.

“You took away my powers” he claimed “And my weapons” he added. Tommy raised an eyebrow, leaning down to pick up the purple shimmering sword that the stranger had dropped. 

“I didn’t take away anything, I can change what you see as reality, I can’t change the actual reality” he explained, but didn’t elaborate on it. “Now, my name is Tommy, I live in that house over there. What is your name?” he then asked again. 

“Sapnap” the guy growled, clearly not happy, and quite obviously not really listening to Tommy’s explanation. He could still not see he’s weapons, and he was supposed to be protecting the princes. 

“No, what? You are Sapnap?” Tommy asked, wide eyed at the realization to who this was. Sapnap thought he recognized his name as the personal guard he was, but in reality Tommy was thinking about the conversation between Purpled and Niki where Niki had recognized Purpled’s name and explained that his brother, Sapnap, had been looking for him all those years.

“Of course I am” Sapnap growled “You were the one who kidnapped me, don’t you even know who I am?” he spat, and Tommy blinked a few times. Realizing that Sapnap had no idea how Tommy would know. 

“Purpled” Tommy blurted, and Sapnap froze, dropping his stance and staring in shock. There were not that many people who knew, he had only ever told George, Eret, Puffy and Hbomb. Maybe some of the other staff knew too, but… this boy shouldn’t know the name of his brother “Purpled” Tommy repeated “He- He lives over there, in that house. I- he’s asleep right now, but I can take you there tomorrow” Tommy’s confusion had lowered the spell he had cast, but Sapnap didn’t even notice that Tommy was holding his sword, or that he now had the rest of his weapons on his person.

“He’s here?” he asked instead, and Tommy nodded his head quickly, still pointing towards the house. It wasn’t clear which house it was though, they were too far away. “Take me to him” Sapnap demanded, but he didn’t seem quite as threatening as before, still in shock from the suggestion his brother would be here.

“He’s asleep, and we- we have a test tomorrow. It’s- He- I can’t wake him up this early” Tommy explained, not wanting to explain the full reason to the guy who didn’t seem to really mind about murdering a child a few minutes ago. 

“Of course you can, I’m his brother, I-” Sapnap spoke, but stopped when he couldn’t come up with another argument. “Please?” 

“You can stay at my place tonight” Tommy said “We both need sleep, and I haven’t got a key to your place yet” he explained, as if it would make sense to Sapnap. “I’ll take you to Purpled tomorrow, after school. Philza can show you around before that” he offered. 

“Fine” Sapnap agreed, finally noticing that Tommy was holding his sword “Give me back the sword first kid” he then said, and Tommy rolled his eyes before handing the sword back to it’s owner, who then followed him home. Tommy could explain it to Philza in the morning, well… in three hours when he would have to wake up.


End file.
